Bloody Heart equals Opened Hearts
by Neinna
Summary: i suck at summmaries but this has been written to a song based off Edagar allen Poes poem


A/N: Ohm. this is like an original inspired by a song called MY BLOODY VALENTINE by Good Charlotte. So yeah if you'll just kinda read this, I'm not sure what I'm gonna do with it.  
  
Inu-Yasha loved Kagome and Kagome loved Hojo. Inuyasha was eighteen years old. He is not rich, he isn't the most popular kid in high school and he didn't want to fit in. All he wants is for Kagome to love him. He was the punk of the entire campus and she was the shining star.  
  
Kagome is rich and loved by all who meet her. Even when she doesn't love them back. She was in love with Hojo and had been dating him for a year now. She was the most popular girl in school and was kind to everyone. She was her class president even as the youngest senior. Kagome was only sixteen years of age. And she held deep dark secrets no one would ever know about her. Secrets people would never believe about her. How could this sweet girl have such secrets they would ask? So she would never tell a soul.  
  
Hojo was twenty years old when we had last heard from him. Hojo was currently dating Kagome Higurashi, the most beautiful girl in the state of HELL. He was the heir to the most successful business in HADES. His father was on his deathbed and had just signed the papers that made Hojo the legal owner of DeVinchio and Welsh. The last of the Welsh family couldn't be found. So Hojo's father took total control over the company until a Welsh heir could be found.  
  
A week before this day Mr. DeVinchio died. Hojo was just pulling up to the Higurashi resident. Kagome and Hojo shared a passionate kiss and she went out the car. Tears in her eyes she walked up the drive. Little did either of them know but they were being watched. Hojo quietly drove off.  
  
When Kagome entered the house a letter was waiting for her with a CD in it. The entire letter said was: "Dear Kagome, Please forgive me. Put this CD in and you'll see what I mean." Kagome slipped the CD into her father's stereo system.  
  
Oh my love please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life I ripped out his throat  
  
Just then the telephone rang. Kagome paused the CD and picked it up. "Hello? Kagome Speaking." "Kagome. I, I'm sorry. I, I did it all for you." She then heard the opposite end of the telephone click and she hung up. She then pressed play.  
  
And called you on the telephone to take off my disguise  
  
Just in time to hear you cry When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine The night he died You mourned the death of your bloody Valentine One last time Oh my love please don't cry, I'll wash my bloody hands And we'll start a new life I don't know much at all, I don't know right from wrong All I know is that I love you tonight  
  
Kagome paused the song again. She heard sirens and saw flashing lights going towards Hojo's home street. Her windows had raindrops on them and she heard thunder in the background. It was pouring and there was no stop as if the heavens had flooded all the bathtubs up there and they were overflowing. Kagome's eyes began to swell with tears. Oh gods please.Hojo is all right. What's going on? She pressed play again.  
  
There was . Police and flashing lights  
  
The rain came down so hard that night The headlines read, "A lover died" No telltale heart was left to find When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine.  
  
A dark figure stood over the bleeding Hojo. Hojo begged for his life. The figure took no mercy. He cut out Hojo's vocal chords and threw them out the window where the family's dogs lay brutally murdered. Blood soaked the ground and Hojo's carpet. The figure's eyes laughed at his prey. "You were never good enough for her. No one is." He said.  
  
The police charged in and found different pieces of Hojo's body all over the estate, a hand here and foot, an arm, a chest, and the rest was all out side. They found Hojo's head in the toilet; his mouth was taped into a smile. His eyeballs were floating in the sink. His eye sockets were bleeding crimson tears. Everyone was to grossed out to say anything, most threw up.  
  
While the police where at the scene of the crime, the assassin picked up a pay phone in the state of Heaven.  
  
Kagome listened intently to the ending lyrics.  
  
The night he died You mourned the death of your bloody Valentine One last time Oh my love please don't cry, I'll wash my bloody hands And we'll start a new life I don't know much at all, I don't know right from wrong All I know is that I love you tonight  
  
Tonight. He dropped you off I followed him home Then I stood outside his bedroom window Standing over him he begged me not to do what I knew I had to do 'Cause I'm so in love with you Oh my love please don't cry, I'll wash my bloody hands And we'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all, I don't know right from wrong  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
  
Six years had passed since the unsolved murder of Hojo DeVinchio. Kagome had found some one else who loved her and she learned to love him. She knew what he had done in the past and didn't care. This man was her punk. He was her love, her husband, and the father of their unborn child.  
  
Inuyasha held Kagome tightly. He had made it big. He became the lead vocalist a guitarist in the new punk rock band, THAT ONE BAND. He also was a professional skateboarder and stuntman. He and his wife put their past behind them, what they had both planned one night long, long ago they would never remember again.  
  
Kagome had become a psychologist and racked in the big money. The young couple held a pretty good life. Since Kagome just inherited her family's money and DeVinchio and Welsh Inc. had found the long lost heir on the Welsh side of the trade. Turns out old man Welsh had a daughter and married a man named Morimoto. His daughter and the man named Morimoto produced a son named Inuyasha. And had been living off of Mr. Morimoto's profession when both parents died in a train accident.  
  
So Kagome and Inuyasha had gotten married and eventually had twins, a boy and a girl. Their official song was the same song that led each other into one another's arms six years ago, MY BLOODY VALENTINE.  
  
A/N: so did it suck? Review please!! I know it's a little korny but that's what I like korny stuff! 


End file.
